


Donald Trump x Sasuke

by highqualitycheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Donald x Sasuke, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mike Pence - Freeform, Sakura - Freeform, What Have I Done, but also you're so welcome, butt stuff, is this God's work or a creation from the depths of hell, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitycheese/pseuds/highqualitycheese
Summary: Sasuke just wants to get railed by the love of his life.Donald Trump just want to get some ass.Everyone wins.





	Donald Trump x Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

Sasuke didn't know what had happened. It was usually so easy for him to be a saucy little bitch baby, but ever since he had met that man, things hadn't been the same.

That wonderful, charming man.

_Donald J. Trump_. 

His name alone sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. He needed to see him again. He stood up from his seat on the ground and started to walk away from the cherry blossom tree he had been sitting under when a shrill, annoying voice called his name.

"sASukE, WHeRe dO YoU thINk yOuR'E heADinG oFf tO?" Sakura shrieked as she ran to stand next to him. 

"Ew Sakura go away," Sasuke said with an absolutely unnecessary flip of his hair.

"BUt I lOvE YOu, sASuKe!!!" she screamed as he started to walk away. He paused dramatically before turning around to address the sobbing girl.

"Who cares, I don't love you 'cause you're gross. I'm going to go find the love of my life so he can ravage my sweet li'l butthole," and with that, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away with a sassy sway in his hips, leaving Sakura to cry like the little bitch she is.

 

**~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~**

 

"Donald, are you even listening to me??//?" Mike Pence shouted as Donald quickly looked up to meet his angry gaze. He ran a hand through his corn silk hair and looked at the small bobble head of himself resting on his desk. 

"I'm sorry Mike, I just can't stop thinking about that boy I met the other day. There was something so... special about him." He said with an airy quality to his voice.

"Donny, he could literally be your grandson. Why run after a whiny emo shit like him when you could have a mature majestic creature like me?" Mike whispered as he lifted Donald's chin so he could look directly into his eyes. 

"No, I can't. You're my Vice President, and I can't think of you that way. This is a business relationship, Michael, remember that." Donald said as he gently pushed Pence's hand away from his face. He stood up from his seat and straightened his suit jacket.

"No, Donny, you can't do this!! When will you see that we're perfect for each other!!" Pence cried as Trump stepped away from him.

"Don't call me 'Donny'. It's unprofessional." Trump sighed as he walked towards the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a young supple ass to destroy."

 

**~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~**

 

As Donald was walking down a hallway in the White House, he ran into someone and they tumbled to the floor. He was about to shove them off of him and write and angry tweet about the stupid bitch that tripped him in his own building, but he was stopped by a strong hand wrapping around his own. He looked into the eyes of the man on top of him and gasped in surprise. 

"Sasuke!! How did you get here?" He exclaimed.

"I flew here on the wings of love," Sasuke replied and instantly pushed his lips against Donald's. Donald quickly pulled away and picked Sasuke up, hurrying to the nearest room and locking the door behind them. He dropped Sasuke on the bed that was conveniently placed in the middle of the office they had entered  and ripped his clothing off, revealing his bright orange body to the young man. Sasuke did the same and grabbed Donald by the shoulders.

"Give me your love stick," he said seductively, and Donald did as he was told, laying down so the boy could slurp all up on his tube steak. He shoved Sasuke away from his ween and bent him over so he could have access to his sweet chocolate starfish. 

"Put your dripping throbsicle inside me!" Sasuke begged, and Donald listened, shoving his meat pillar deep inside the young man's ham flower. He thrusted hard, making Sasuke moan loud enough that the entire building could probably hear, but he didn't care. He was getting some sweet ass and that was all that mattered to him. After 45 seconds of mediocre sex, Donald threw his head back and gripped Sasuke tightly. 

"Whoosie-doo, here comes the goo!!" he shouted as he shot his hot brogurt on Sasuke. 

He had done it.

He fucked someone in the White House. 

He had officially consummated his presidency.  


End file.
